Unforgivable
by Kannachan27
Summary: It was unforgivable. Only I was allowed to bite him to death. But somebody else did it for me. Hibari-centric, future arc spoilers, character death. 182769 hints if you look real hard.


**Title: Unforgivable**

**Author: Kannachan27**

**Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing: 182769 (and all variations of) if you squint.**

**Word count: 896**

**Genre: ...angst?**

**Rating: T at most**

**Summary: It was unforgivable. Only I was allowed to bite him to death. But someone else did it for me. **

**Warnings: First person: Hibari; future arc spoilers (possibly); character death. First Reborn! fic.**

--

Always there. He was always, always there. That herbivore who was stronger than us all, who we called our leader, the "Boss" of this "Family" that I, somehow, had become intricately involved in. And I hadn't bitten any of them to death because of grouping together. Not these people, for even if I deny it, I am part of them, and I would bite to death anybody who would raise a finger against them.

But Sawada. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Boss of this Family--the reluctant leader of the largest and most powerful Family in the Italian Mafia, student of that Baby, who still fascinates me. Even if I would bite everybody to death, everybody in the Family, he would stop me. Like his "Brother," the tenth Boss of the Cavallone Family, the other Herbivore with large amounts of power--Dino. If I would hurt his Family, he would hurt me.

Or, try to.

Ahh, how I wish for another satisfactory battle with him. Even if it isn't on my terms--and it's never on my terms, and never going to be on my terms, and I've accepted that, albeit reluctantly. If it were to be a battle on my terms, I would truly end up biting him to death, and that would have been the end of us all.

I was far stronger than him back then. He knew this, that herbivore. And I knew this and told him, and proved it to him time and time again. But...

That baby, the one he calls "Reborn," is quite possibly stronger than I myself am.

It was pleasing to me when Sawada Tsunayoshi finally started to grow stronger, finally started to shed his herbivore traits. His battles ith me became pleasurable to an extent. Until he stopped holding back. Then we were both fighting and giving it our all.

He managed to knock me down. Once. And then he helped me up, and thanked me.

I decided then that I would do my share and help him. Finally, he was strong enough. An omnivore at last. Even the baby was proud of him.

And then he was gone.

He was bitten to death by somebody. Somebody who wasn't me. This is unforgivable.

That day, I told him that he was strong. Strong enough to knock me down. I told him that he was not allowed to be knocked down by anyone other than me. It would have been unforgivable at that point.

He agreed. Thanked me. Asked to do this again sometime. Left me on my own with the girl named Chrome Dokuro, leaving to go be with the other herbivores who had also grown. But not as much as him. Never as much as him.

I felt a bit proud of him. Felt my heart racing and the adrenaline rushing through my body. Yes, we would do this again. And soon. Show me your true strength, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

And then he was gone.

I do not think that the others truly understood what that meant. They missed "Tsuna," missed their "Boss," missed the Herbivore. They were angry, upset, heart broken. They wanted revenge, wanted to mourn him. They did not understand.

They thought that they could beat whatever had killed him. Whatever had trapped Sawada Tsunayoshi like a cornered rat, and had bitten him to death before I could. They thought that they should have been there, that they could have stopped it. That they could have saved him. None of them seemed to have realized that the baby had been there too. None of them seemed to have realized that the baby was stronger than them all put together, and that Sawada Tsunayoshi was stronger than that as well. None of them seemed to have realized that, together, Sawada Tsunayoshi and the baby could kill every last member of the Vongola Family, including myself and Rokudo Mukuro, without breaking a sweat.

It was unforgivable.

I am supposed to be the one to bite Sawada Tsunayoshi to death. Only me. It is unforgivable that any other would do the job for me. Only I should have that honor.

There is only one thing left to do.

I will bite the person who cornered Sawada Tsunayoshi and the Arcobaleno Reborn, Boss and most trusted assassin of the Vongola Family of the Italian Mafia, and had somehow bitten them to death. To their own death.

And it will not be swift or forgiving. It will be long, drawn out, painful. If I wished to share the experience, perhaps I would have invited Rokudo Mukuro. He knew, just as well as I knew, the strength of Sawada Tsunayoshi. He had watched the entire battle, and every single battle between the two of us since he had convinced me to somehow join his "Family" and to fight him. To make him become stronger.

Rokudo Mukuro would come on his own. I can see it in the eyes of that girl he uses as a body, I can see it when even she cannot, the rage and jealousy and slight fear that he and I shared. And the shame, as well. Shamed because somebody had defeated our Boss, who had defeated each of us in turn.

Rokudo Mukuro would come. He and I would bite the vile being who had destroyed Sawada Tsunayoshi's life, to the death.

It was only a matter of time.

-- END --


End file.
